Samuel Alexander (Earth-14042)
Nova considered Hikaru to be a worthy rival, and attempted to get to know him better. This way, he accidently overheard Hikaru talk to Thor, and realized Hikaru is one of the partners of the Avengers. That evening, he suddenly showed up at the Avengers’ base in Japan to inform Hikaru and his friends that he knows their secret, and showed them that he too is a superhero. After being introduced to the Avengers as well, Nova tried to join their team, but was rebuffed. When Mandarin attacked Techno Isle in order to lure the Avengers into a battle, Nova saw this as the perfect chance to prove himself and ran off to confront the villain, ignoring Iron Man’s warnings that Mandarin would be too strong to handle for him alone. Nova was the first to arrive on the scene, where he mistook Rosetta Riley for an innocent bystander and ‘saved’ her from Mandarin. Annoyed that Nova, and not the Avengers, had showed up, Rosetta used Nova’s assumption about her to allow Mandarin to take Nova out with a surprise attack. The other Avengers arrived before Mandarin could seriously hurt Nova. While admiring the way the team worked together against Mandarin, Nova was D-secured into a DISK by Rosetta. Fortunately, the Avengers’ partners managed to steal the DISK from her. Back at the Avengers’ base, Hikaru agreed to take Nova as his second hero, which Nova considered great since now he finally got to fight alongside the Avengers. Nova is next seen when Hikaru D-smashes him to help Blade take out the vampire Baron Blood. Nova takes Blade to the rooftop where the vampire is hiding, and fights alongside Blade untill his time limit is up and he is forced to return to his DISK. Blade finished Baron Blood by himself not long afterwards. When the Avengers discovered Loki's plan to release Dormammu from the Dark Dimension with the help of a device called the Dark Gate, they came to the location of the machine to try and stop him. While Thor, Iron Man and Falcon distracted Ronin, who was tasked with guarding the device, Nova attempted to destroy the Dark Gate. Unfortunately, the dark energy flowing through the device acted as a defense and reflected Nova's attack back at him. Hikaru was forced to D-Secure him again. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode Installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Nova. Nova participated in the final battle against Dormammu. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu . In this fight, he teamed up with Falcon. The first attack was succesfully repelled, but when Loki unleashed a second squadron of Mindless Ones inside the Helicarrier, and powered them up by sawing despair among the crew, Nova was defeated and thus unable to participate in the Avengers' last battle with Loki. Nova had his injuries treated in the helicarrier's infirmary. He was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Sam Alexander of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Sam Alexander of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nova Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}